amor et libido
by ellydarklight
Summary: "amor et libido", è una Harry/Rabastan scritta dal punto di vista del Lestrange, si svolge nell'estate tra il quarto ed il quinto anno di Hogwarts di Harry. La canzone è "Closer" ( o "Closer to God" ) dei Nine Inch Nails. Non aspettatevi molto è scritta dal cellulare mentre sono preda dell'insonnia .


"amor et libido", è una Harry/Rabastan scritta dal punto di vista del Lestrange, si svolge nell'estate tra il quarto ed il quinto anno di Hogwarts di Harry.

La canzone è "Closer" ( o "Closer to God" ) dei Nine Inch Nails. Non aspettatevi molto è scritta dal cellulare mentre sono preda dell'insonnia .

Harry è disperato e desideroso di affetto, i Dursley vedendolo traumatizzato è pieno di incubi hanno iniziato ad abusarlo così ogni venerdì e mercoledì sera scappa di casa (durante il turno di guardia di Mundungus Fletcher) evadendo dalla sorveglianza dell'ordine, va in un locale (malfamato) babbano, copre la cicatrice con capelli e fondotinta babbano, lì nessuno lo conosce, li può essere se stesso; cerca di resistere ma la sua fame di amore lo spinge verso uomini sconosciuti per sentirsi amato almeno per una notte.

Rabastan è evaso di prigione grazie al suo signore, dopo aver passato il tempo con Rodolphus, suo fratello, e Bellatrix, sua cognata, al Malfoy Manor (giusto il tempo di rimettersi in piedi, guarire le ferite e lavare tutta la sporcizia di Azkaban) decide di andare nel modo babbano, dove nessuno lo conosce (anche se

nasconde il marchio nero con un incantesimo per sicurezza), per rimettersi in forze; una sera va nel locale sotto il suo albergo locale per soddisfare le proprie voglie e trova due bellissimi occhi verdi a conquistarlo.

_.-~^•*•^~-._

amor et libido

Sono entrato in quel locale babbano solo per bere alcolici di bassa qualità a basso prezzo e magari trovare qualcuno che mi scaldi il letto per una notte, era il secondo giorno che ci entravo, è sotto allo squallido hotel dove alloggio da domenica, ho notato che oltre a uomini e donne di scarsa moralità ci sono pure ragazzini e ragazzine, bevono ed hanno tutti i vizi dei più anziani, a volte passano il loro tempo insieme, il proprietario non fa domande finché le persone lo continuano a pagare.

Lo vedo, un ragazzo dai capelli castano scuro spettinati, magro con vestiti troppo larghi e logori, non può avere più di sedici anni, il suo aspetto è familiare, ho torturato ed ucciso innumerevoli babbani, il mio primo raid come mangiamorte (non lo ho mai scordato) è stato in una cittadina qui vicino, può essere il figlio o il fratello (o comunque parente) di una di quelle persone, si gira verso di me per un attimo e vedo i suoi occhi dello stesso colore dell'avada kedavra, bellissimi anche se nascosti da orribili occhiali tenuti insieme da nastro adesivo, i suoi lineamenti marcati sono allo stesso tempo graziosi, la sua pelle è rovinata da un livido sulla guancia e le labbra carnose sono rotte, non sapevo che un babbano potesse essere così bello; non so per quanto rimango a guardarlo mentre beve una birra in solitudine prima che il barista attiri la mia attenzione -allora ordini da bere o continui a fantasticare sul moro laggiù- lo guardo - un Black Russian- e ritorno a guardare il moro senza nome - viene qui ogni mercoledì e venerdì, non so quanti anni ha ma finché paga per me è maggiorenne, nessun uomo o donna è mai riuscito ad avvicinarlo oltre per qualche chiacchiera, di solito sta qui seduto a bere birra ed ascoltare musica, è un ragazzo tranquillo, non so nient'altro di lui- mi informa il barista, lo guardo con un ghigno e mi avvicino al ragazzo, nessuno è mai riuscito a conquistarlo? Accetto la sfida! Sono Rabastan Lestrange, un purosangue, ex serpeverde, di una casa nobile ed antica, grazie ai miei modi ed alla mia bellezza ad Hogvarts tutti cadevano ai miei piedi (anche i grifondoro); non ho più la mia bellezza, Azkaban la ha portata via, ma ho ancora il mio irresistibile carattere.

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you

You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you

Mi sveglio il giorno dopo, il ragazzo del giorno prima (Harry, ha detto di chiamarsi Harry) è sdraiato accanto a me, sorrido, il ragazzo che aveva respinto tutti è stato mio, era vergine fino a ieri sera, ho cercato di essere gentile ma gli hanno di Azkaban mi hanno imposto in astinenza non voluta, sono sempre stato molto lussurioso non ho potuto resistere a lungo.

Non ho potuto usare incantesimi per rilassarlo e lubrificarlo (non sono stupido, è un babbano poi mi toccherebbe ucciderlo e trovarmi un nuovo partner, ho conquistato Harry, il ragazzo aveva bevuto solo una birra piccola non era ubriaco inizialmente mi resisteva ma poi ho tirato fuori tutto il mio repertorio da playboy unito a quello di colto aristocratico ed ha ceduto alla mia corte) ho dovuto usare del lubrificante babbano.

Spero che il piacere per lui abbia superato il piacere, voglio rivederlo e spingermi nel suo corpo, per l'amor di Merlino era così stretto!

Lo guardo, nudo che dorme accanto a me, la sua pelle è macchiata di numerosi lividi, vorrei sapere chi glieli ha fatti, probabilmente va in quel locale per scappare da una situazione familiare insana, io e Rod facevamo lo stesso quando nostro padre si ammalò è nostra madre scivolò nell'alcolismo iniziando a maledirci incolpandoci della malattia; è meglio non chiedergli niente dei lividi ed assicurarmi che questo ragazzo tornerà nel mio letto.

Inizio a massaggiare e succhiare il suo sesso il suo sesso, sento il suo pene indurirsi nella mia bocca, guardo il ragazzo, è adorabile mentre geme e si agita nel sonno, non ci vuole molto che si sveglia mentre mi viene in bocca, ingoio il suo sperma e mi avvicino a lui - buongiorno Harry- dico prima di baciarlo in bocca - b-buon giorno R-Rabastan - dice il ragazzo arrossendo poi sgrana gli occhi sentendo il mio sesso eretto che preme sulla sua gamba, solo io potevo trovare un partner così innocente, solo io posso corromperlo con la mia lussuria.

\- Rabastan n-non credo di, insomma di poter fare ancora quello, cioè mi è piaciuto, ma non posso ora, insomma la mia schiena… ho passato la notte qui, mi scopriranno… non riesco a soddisfarti stamattina è tutta colpa mia… miseriaccia sono patetico…- inizia a blaterare e lo cheto con un altro bacio - non sei patetico, è stata la tua prima volta è ovvio che ti ha fatto male, ora vado a fare una doccia fredda e poi te andrai a farti un bel bagno caldo per rilassare i muscoli, sono le 5.30 am hai tempo per tornare a casa senza essere scoperto.- sorrido e lui ricambia timidamente il sorriso.

Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell

Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

Sto così bene dentro di lui, non riesco a ragionare con la testa, riesco a sentire solo lui che ansima e urla di piacere mentre mi spingo dentro di lui, quando lui viene urla il mio nome, non impiego molto a raggiungerlo pure io, in quel momento mi scordo persino chi sono, questo é forse il paradiso di cui parlano i babbani?

Rimango ancora un po' dentro di lui incapace di muovermi per il sopravvento delle mie emozioni e lui apre i suoi occhi verdi, non c'è innocenza questa volta ma solo pura lussuria, per lui non sono Rabastan Lestrange il purosangue, il temibile e crudele mangiamorte, lo psicopatico, per lui sono solo un uomo, non mi guarda con paura, nei suoi occhi c'è solo desiderio, mi desidera.

Il ragazzo babbano, Harry, in solo quattro incontri è diventato molto bravo a letto, se faremo mai in RAID da queste parti cercherò di far in modo che gli altri non lo uccidano, diventerà un mio premio dopo, lo terrò sempre con me.

Mi accascio accanto a lui, lui mi bacia in bocca ma poi i suoi baci scendano al mio collo per poi andare più giù fino a fermarsi sui miei capezzoli, inizia a succhiare e mordicchiare il mio capezzolo sinistro e nel frattempo la sua mano si allunga più in basso. Ah le gioie ed i dolori di avere amanti giovani, lo abbiamo fatto già due volte, il ragazzo è insaziabile.

Amanti giovani, la scorsa volta gli ho chiesto la sua età, ha quasi 15 anni, la stessa età del damerino viziato figlio di Lucius, ho 41 anni potrei essere suo padre… un altro peccato che va ad annerire la mia anima, anche se oramai credo sia totalmente nera, totalmente corrotta; il ragazzo ha tutta la vita davanti, era vergine, andava in quel locale solo per scampare all'abuso domestico ed io ho deciso di corromperlo, non riesco a pentirmi di questo, Harry è perfetto per me anche se è un babbano.

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

È Lunedì sono passati solo 2 giorni dal nostro ultimo incontro ma lui mi ha detto di incontrarlo oggi al parco. Lo vedo che mi aspetta su una panchina poi però Noto un uomo vecchio non molto lontano da lui, non so il suo nome ma lo riconosco, è un membro dell'ordine di Silente (l'ordine della fenice se la mia memoria non mi inganna dopo anni di Azkaban), senza farmi notare gli faccio un incantesimo del sonno ed uno di memoria, guarda in giro confuso per poi recarsi sotto un albero a fare un sonnellino.

Vado da Harry, lui è arrabbiato -Rabastan, sei un ora di ritardo! Dove sei stato?- mi guardo l'orologio… ha ragione, mi ero distratto in camera cercando di vestirmi in modo babbano per non dare nell'occhio.

Sbuffo - non siamo fidanzati, posso fare ciò che voglio!- lui mi guarda con ira -fottiti Rabastan!- e se ne va tagliando per gli alberi.

Non so perché lo seguo, discutiamo e non so cosa esce dalle nostre bocche non mi interessa, poi lo baciò ed anche se lui vuole liberarsi lo butto a terra fra i cespugli qui nessuno può vederci, è così sexy quando si arrabbia.

Non so come finiamo li Harry si gira "scopami" è l'unica cosa che dice che capisco.

Gli tirò giù i pantaloni ed inizio a prepararlo velocemente con una mano, l'altra è sulla sua bocca per non fargli fare troppo rumore.

Tiro giù i miei pantaloni e lo penetro, sento l'urlo di dolore soffocato dalla mia mano, non aspetto che si abitui, inizio a spingermi dentro di lui come un animale in calore, gli prendo i capelli e faccio in modo che mi mostri il suo collo; la pelle immacolata del suo collo, impossibile per lui da coprire.

Mordo e lecco quel collo lasciando il mio segno, marchiando il mio territorio. Harry è solo mio.

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings

You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything

Oggi è il tuo compleanno Harry.

Lunedì abbiamo fatto sesso come animali in mezzo ad un parco pubblico ed adesso sei legato al mio letto, bendato, sei bellissimo! Herry tu non lo sai ma stai facendo impazzire un Lestrange, fai impazzire me; mi stai rendendo dipendente dal sesso, dal tuo corpo, dalla tua voce, dai tuoi gemiti.

Farei di tutto per tenerti qui legato per sempre per renderti mio per sempre.

Penso di essermi preso una sbandata per un babbano! Merlino mio fratello mi ucciderebbe se lo sapesse.

Ti bacio e vezzeggio, tu vuoi di più e lo so ma voglio torturarti un po prima -implorami- dico, tu non resisti molto -per favore, ti prego- dici fra i gemiti sorrido, tu non puoi vedermi, e continui ad implorare - cosa vuoi Harry?- -ti prego Rabastan- -mi preghi di fare cosa?- -fottimi- non resisto un attimo di più, stanotte ti scoperó talmente forte che domattina non riuscirai a camminare.

Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell

Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else

È passata una settimana e mezzo dal tuo compleanno, ci siamo visti tre volte ed ogni volta abbiamo fatto del magnifico sesso.

Sei accoccolato accanto a me, stremato, lo abbiamo fatto già tre volte.

-credo di essermi innamorato di te- dici ed il mio cuore si ferma. Porco Gordic! Vorrei dirti "anche io" ma non posso, sei un babbano ed io un mago purosangue seguace di Voldemort, non posso tradire tutti i miei ideali così.

Ti bacio, è l'unica cosa che posso fare -sei giovane, ti passerà è solo una cotta la tua- ti dico e tu hai un adorabile espressione accigliata, non sei d'accordo con me ma non dici niente.

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

Sei bellissimo, ti presti a fare tutti i giochi sessuali che piacciono a me.

Sei truccato pesantemente (rossetto rosso scuro e ombretto nero) hai una parrucca riccia di buona qualità che ti rende incredibilmente simile a mia cognata, una vestaglia femminile semitrasparente e niente sotto.

Ho scattato delle foto prima con una polaroid babbana.

Ora sei appoggiato all'armadio, sei piegato a 90 mentre io mi spingo dentro di te, i tuoi gemiti e le tue urla sono gioia per le mie orecchie, non so come ho vissuto così a lungo senza.

Through every forest, above the trees

Within my stomach, scraped off my knees

I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive…

Ieri è stata la nostra ultima volta, guardo le foto, Herry sei bellissimo, le terrò sempre con me in ricordo del mio amore impossibile, del l'amante perfetto.

Oggi parti per andare a cosa dei tuoi amici e poi partirai per un collegio, io ti ho detto che ero qui per lavoro e fra poco tornerò a casa, la verità è che il signore mi vuole per una missione la prossima settimana.

La stanza è ancora sfatta da ieri sera, le coperte sanno di te, sanno di me, sanno di sesso.

Vorrei averti qui, vorrei portarti con me e gridare al mondo che ti amo.

Tolgo l'incantesimo dal mio braccio ed il marchio oscuro è di nuovo visibile, chiudo gli occhi, questo è il motivo per cui non posso averti.

_.-~^•*•^~-._

Quello che successe dopo la loro separazione il loro ultimo giorno d'estate prima che Harry "andasse da degli amici" prima di partire per scuola fu in agonia per entrambi:

Solo una volta tornato nel mondo magico Rabastan si accorse di non essersi innamorato di un babbano, si era innamorato di Harry Potter, il nemico del loro signore; quell'estate lo cerco inutilmente al locale babbano, voleva implorarlo di perdonarlo, dirgli che lo amava davvero implorarlo per un ultima volta, ma non lo trovò mai.

Harry incontro Rabastan di nuovo il giorno in cui morì il suo padrino, lì scopri che l'uomo di cui se era innamorato era un mangiamorte, uno dei Lestrange, uno dei più fedeli, sadici e crudeli mangiamorte; il suo cuore si è spezzato, si è sentito tradito, arrabbiato (specialmente con se stesso) e stupido, il senso di colpa per la morte di Cedric e Sirius era diventato quasi insopportabile, quell' estate sopportò i suoi zii, non uscì mai di casa.

L'uomo che amavano si era rivelato il loro nemico.


End file.
